Joker Kills Gamble
by Waves'of'the'Dark
Summary: Novelization of a scene from the movie. The Joker kills Gamble.


**This is the a novelization of the scene where the Joker kills gamble. (I don't care if I just spoiled a part of the movie for some people. If the movie really is as great as the fanboys are making it out to be, then newbies will still enjoy the scene when they watch the movie.)**

* * *

The two men stood in the hallway outside of the room with the pool table, waiting. The receptionist had gone in to announce their presence, and any second now, the men would enter the room carrying their 'dead' boss, the 'body' covered in garbage bags. Of course, he wasn't really dead – no one could kill _him_. But this act was the only way to get to one of the mob's most powerful leaders, Gambol, who had put a bounty on their boss only the day before.

The receptionist came out from the room and gestured for the two men to come in. They carried the body with one man carrying the feet and supporting the legs, the other carrying the head and supporting the back.

The two men entered the room. Gambol, a strong man dressed in a suit, gestured for them to put the body onto the pool table. They did so and cautiously backed away as Gambol lifted the top garbage bag from the body's head, revealing the scared face still covered in makeup.

"So . . . Dead," Gambol turned to the supposed bounty hunters. "That's five-hundred."

Just as planned, the body sprung to life, sitting up on the table. Two of Gambol's bodyguards rushed towards the living man, but he was ready, immediately stabbing both of them with the two knives in both of his gloved hands. Gambol turned towards him in shock, and the madman grabbed Gambol and pulled him close, putting one blade to the mob leader's mouth.

"How about alive?" The Joker asked.

Three more bodyguards began to step forward, but Joker's men grabbed them and forced them to their knees, pulling out guns from various places and putting them to the men's heads.

Gambol's back was turned to the Joker's thugs, but they could only imagine the look of terror on the man's face. They could easily predict what was coming next - it was the Joker's routine. At least, it's what they _thought_ his routine was, based on past assignments with him. First, he would intimidate his victim with a story about the scars stretching from the corners his mouth into the cheeks, a sick smile. Then, without true warning, he would kill the hopeless prey. And so the thugs almost smiled when they heard their boss speak.

"Want to know how I got these scars?" Joker asked Gambol. He didn't wait for an answer. "My father was a drinker… and a fiend." The thugs grinned – this was going to be a good one. "One night, he goes off _crazier_ than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself, and he doesn't like that. Not… one… bit. So, me watching, he takes the knife to her, _laughing_ while he does it. He turns to _me_, and he says… 'Why so serious?'. He comes at _me_ with the knife… 'Why so serious?'. He puts the blade in my mouth… 'Let's put a smile on that face.'." Here, Joker gave Gambol a twisted grin, a nice touch. "And…" He looked over at one of the bodyguards his thugs were holding at gunpoint. "Why so serious?"

The thugs knew that was it. There was a lightning fast move, a slight gasp, and Gambol collapsed, Joker still holding his now bloody knife in the spot where Gambol's mouth had been. Joker put the blade away, jumping from the table to the floor, tearing off the garbage bags, revealing his purple suit. He walked over to the three captured bodyguards.

"Now, our organization is small," He said to them. "But, we've got a lot of potential for _aggressive_ expansion." He stretched his arms wide, then grabbed a pool cue from the pool table. "So, which of you fine gentlemen would like to join our team? Oh, there's only one spot open right now, so we're going to have…" He snapped the cue in half with his knee. "… _tryouts_."

This wasn't usual. The thugs were confused – since when did the Joker recruit men? Usually he would kill them the way he did Gambol. The thugs looked down at the three men they held. There was terror on their faces. What did Joker see in these men? Or maybe using the mob's own men against them would somehow weaken it?

The Joker dropped one half of the pool cue between the three bodyguards. He walked past them, and turned around.

"Make it fast." He ordered, and he left. His men threw the bodyguards to the ground, and they stared at the broken cue in terror. They were comrades, and now they had to kill each other? They looked up, saw the cold faces of the Joker's men. Then they looked at Gambol's body, a pool of blood around his head. At once, all three lunged for the cue.

* * *


End file.
